


New Destiny

by fanofallthingsdarkandmagical



Category: Charmed
Genre: Character Death, Demons, Family, Non-Sexual Slavery, Past Torture, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofallthingsdarkandmagical/pseuds/fanofallthingsdarkandmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Since the age of 3 Chris has been tortured by a past he had no part in. Lost in the confusion of his own mind can he pull together long enough to help his family face their new foes and solve the mystery of a 1000 year old prophecy. 'The Traveler turned the tide of battle,' A war has started, Will light last the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This story has been one that i have worked on for awhile now and i have a good 52 pages written and set out. I also have a clear idea were it is I am heading. For those that may have read the first story i put up here, a few flash-ummm - Im not sure what you call a thing were you flash to something you haven't experienced but anyway they may seem familiar. I've removed that story as i didnt like it and I experienced a lot of difficulties completing it; school, RL, Computer issues etc. Anyway I believe i can finish this one, as stated i have a good portion or it already typed up but as i struggle with the actual grammar, spelling and punctuation they wont be going up till i am happy with them. im planing to try and up date every 2 weeks, preferably i would like every 1 week but as this is my last year of high school i dont know if i can keep to that. also i do not have Microsoft word so as noticeable already my i's dont turn into I by themselves, I've tried to capitalizes them but i may have missed a few. like i have also said im terrible at ENGLISH the subject and if you were to ask any of my friends they would say i'm also fearly consistent with screwing up the spoken language as-well - even though it is my only language lol :/- so please be understanding that i will try to fix all my mistakes but some may slip through, also I'm Australian and some words are different.**

**Anyway I've written up a bit of info and will post it in this chapter. You DO NOT have to read it but I SUGGEST you do.**

'New Destiny's' is set in a modified Charmed world. I've taken my creative licence with many aspects of the fandom. A Few of my Original Characters are Haliwell's , they are the Children of our main trio and their respect partners. Chris and Wyatt, as they are not my creations, their pasts have been kept the same. However as their futures have not been created I am creating my own.

On this page will be a brief overview of this story, there may be spoilers depending how in depth you read this information. However I do recommended you read this page if at any time during this story I mention something that is confusing because if it isn't easier to make sense of later in the story it should be here, or PM me.

For those who read my first story, same aspects of this fiction will seem familiar. I most likely will not be continuing that story, 'a Soul's Depth." I hit writers block and challenges, I lost my notes I had created and the outline I had. I may return to it at some point but this story can be seen as a VERY lose sequel .

In "New Destiny's' it is relevantly 20 years after the final, however I have not seen every season of charmed nor season 8 and therefore the only seasons that may make this story more understandable is if you have some minor knowledge of season six and whom some of the canon characters are. The reason for this is most of the canon characters will have the same pasts and hopefully (depending on my ability as a writer, :/) the same personality's. However I have changed some of the time line.

I'm trying to stick to some of the Charmed 'Law', this relates to Wyatt no longer being Twice- blessed. Though I haven't read them, in the comics the elder make all three of Piper and Leo's children twice blessed, claiming that Twice blessed refers to the parentage of Witch and whitelighter coupling. However due to Neena, the Angle of Destiny removed the children's title of Twice Blessed. I've stuck with this, however my reasons for Melinda being able to orb are due to the Elders awakening Leo's Dormant DNA and have granted her whitelighter ability's to arm the Halliwell family against the greatest evil. This also explains why Leo is a Whitelighter again in my story, The Elders are scared and are trying to prepare for the unknown.

However I have changed a few aspect of the series to fit my story, Paige for example gets pregnant the same time Piper dose, Piper and Leo do still conceive Chris in the astral plane. Peyton is Paige's Eldest, however her father is Richard.

Chris and Peyton are Astral Twins, the same as they were in 'a soul depths'. This is due to them being born at the same time and in the same place. I never really liked the idea that only Wyatt was born at home so therefore all the Haliwell children were born over the nixes . Astral twins are two people who share a bonded soul, therefore Peyton and Chris are very similar. They are both intelligent and they can also sense each other to a greater extent than the others and share ability's.

Ok so Piper and Leo's kids are Wyatt Mathew Halliwell (23), Christopher Perry Halliwell (22) and Melinda Warren Halliwell (20).

Phoebe and Coops Kids are Parker Halliwell (19), her twin Prudence (P.J) Johnna Halliwell (19) and Patrica Penny Halliwell (8).

Paige and Henry's; Peyton Halliwell (22), Henry Jr Halliwell (17), Penelope Katie Halliwell (10)

I ALSO HAVE A POWERS AND ABILITY LIST BELOW:

Wyatt Mathew Halliwel (23) Witch/Whitelighter

Whitelighter powers, Orb Shield, Energy balls Projection, Healing

Christoper (Chris) Perry Halliwell (22) Witch/Whitelighter

Psychokinesis (Advancement on his Telekinesis e.g Manipulation of atoms and control over light and sound waves.), Whitelighter powers

Melinda (Mel) Warren Halliwel (20) Witch/Whitelighter

Atmokinesis

Deflection

Molecular Acceleration

Molecular Combustion

Parker Halliwell (19) Witch/ Cupid

§ Beaming

§ Remote Beaming

Empathy - telepathy

Prudence (P.J) Johnna Halliwell (19)Witch/ Cupid

§ Beaming

§ Remote Beaming

Levitation

Premonitions

Patrica Penny Halliwell (8)Witch/ Cupid

Beaming

Remote Beaming

Corporealization

Peyton Halliwell (22) Witch/Whitelighter

Orbing

Power sharing (Chris)

Soul Blasting

Teleportation Manipulation-

Henry Jr Halliwell (17)

Orbing

Cryokinesis

Penelope Katie Halliwell (10)

Orbing

Combustion orbing

**Ok so thats a brief description of our main characters. the other canon Characters a pretty much the same as in the show. There are going to be more OC. if they are important to the story and will appear more then a few times ill give a description and summery of them when needed.**

**I dont think i have anything else, i do have pictures of my characters but i dont know how to show you guys the pics but if you want to know what they look like let me know and i can email the folder containing the pictures.**

**Byebye and enjoy my story...please enjoy it...i hope you like it :)**


	2. Bad Memories

CHAPTER 1

Muse Finding Spell

" _Being of creativity_

_Show yourself to thee_

_For you are in the shadow of the ring_

_And we have the power of three_ _'_

"Muse finding spell, why do you want to find your inner muse?" Peyton asked as she sat down on the old, musty couch in the attic. Her shoulder length brown hair and dark perceiving eyes lit up by the mid-day sun rays sweeping in through the open window.

"Nothing, just reading" Chris replied, continuing to turn the musty old coffee coloured pages of ' _The Book of Shadows_ ' with just the tinniest flip of his hand. He paused for a minute to look up at his cousin, a questioning gaze in his eyes as he closed the book with a thought and walked over to the potion making table. Hundreds of tiny bottles lined up in groups, each corresponding to the type of potion it was, whither vanquishing potion or anti-empathy potion, each had its correct place. The small boxes of herbs were all categorized and colour coded with its corresponding potions, a small strip of colour indicating its potential use. Chris picked up a small pinch of Salt of Life, A pouch filled with feathers and a few sprigs of herbs. Before turning and laying them out in order of use, before placing the Salt and herbs in the already bubbling black cauldron that was settled in the middle of the wooden table.

"Wow! You have been busy." Peyton exclaimed as she wondered over to stand next to her cousin, picking up a pouch. "Feathers?" She asked, a quizzical gaze shot towards the brunette male, "Why are you making a Dehumanize Animal Men potion?" She paused watching as Chris picked the pouch from her hands and dropped it in the pot.

"You looking to turn a prince into a frog?"

Pausing in his siring and with an exhale of frustration, Chris turned and scowled at her, pushing her out of the way as he reached for a small bottle. Uncapping the cork and slowly filling the eye dropper, the witchlighter filled the tiny bottle with the bluish purple liquid before turning and placing it within a group of similar coloured potions. Ignoring his confused cousin during the process. As he moved away from the table and towards the attic door. Peyton moved over to the little group of bottles, examining their labels, she felt a surge of worry and sorrow towards her cousin. She grabbed for her phone in her pocket, flicking it on and going to the calendar. reading the date as she reached for a potion. There were nearly fifty Dehumanise Animal Men potions all lined up and awarded an expired date. Sighing softly as todays date shone on her phone the young girl placed the potion back in its overly organized place and went after her cousin.

"Chris. Wait." She yelled as the man in question reached the top of the stairs, hand on the railing. Chris turned towards her, a masked expression and hands clutching the hand rail so hard, his knuckles where white.

"What." he asked, voice devoid of any emotion as he turned back to continue going down the steps.

"It's the 15th." She stated, no question to answer or question to ask, Chris remained silent as they both made their way down the stairs into the living room. Peyton followed him into the lounge room and towards the kitchen, stopping at the archway as he continued over towards the fridge. She watched him as he reached for a bowl of salad and a loaf of bread as he began to prepare two sandwiches, one filled with the salad and another drowned in chocolate spread as the silence weighed down between them. She was beginning to put her thoughts back together after remembering the importance of this week as a lump began growing in her throat as she watched him. Nine years today, nine years ago the terror of the beginning of his four weeks of hell begun, the event will have her cousin acting strange for the next few weeks, it always does.

As her thoughts returned to the present, she leaned against the archway watching him, his figure was leaner, thinner then it usually was, his face and skin pale and eyes dark – nightmares- they too are a common occurrence around this time of year, as his obsessive cleaning habits and OCD. She raised her thin, brown eyebrow at her cousin as his gaze shift from the sandwiches to her. Smiling as he glared at her and grabbed the plates, moving into the living room and placing one down near an empty arm chair as he took the couch.

Peyton sat were directed and took a bite of the sandwich letting its chocolate goodness ease her. Ignoring the faraway look in her cousin's eyes, she placed both feet on the table, only to giggle when Chris pushed them down.

"No feet on the table," He scowled, almost reflexively, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Do you want to talk about it," She asked, watching the expressions surface on Chris's face before he smashed them.

He leaned back against the lounge, closing his eyes, only to shake himself and open them a minute later.

"No." He replied without looking at her and taking another bite before reaching for the remote. Switching on the television the lives of two LAPD agent filled the silence as Peyton let the subject drop. Choosing to lean back and lay her legs over the arm of the chair as her back rested against the other.

"Here, your'll hurt you neck." Chris said as a pillow landed in her lap as she saw he too was laying down and getting comfortable on the couch.

The two LAPD officers had a case involving a kidnapped five year old, who was taken buy his mother's ex on the belief she was his long dead wife, resurrected into the five year old who was born on the same day, in the same hospital as the kidnappers dead wife. As the shows details what the poor child experienced while abducted was told. Chris flung the remote into his hands (Telekinetically) and switched it off. Returning the living room into silence. Peyton turned when she felt eyes on her, she smiled at him, wriggling and getting comfortable.

"Not going anywhere." She reassured him as his lids grow heavy. She watched as all tension left his body and his shoulders slumped. As she turned and rearranged herself so she too could rest in the chair, she placed her sandwich plate on the table, the only remains being a few scattered crumbs. As her head rested against the arm of the chair and her breathing slowed, Peyton followed her cousin into darkness as she drifted asleep.

Peyton remained in her set for the last two hours watching her cousin sleep. He seemed so carefree and relaxed, curled into the couch with his arms around his torso and breath coming out calmly in small huffs. She smiled, then grimaced, she need the toilet. Slowly rising from her set, Peyton moved over to the couch and picked up the throw over from the back of the couch and placed it around her cousin as she made her way to the bathroom.

Wyatt was never one to be overly protective, that was Chris's four-tay and standing here watching his two baby cousin sparing, he wished he hadn't agreed to give him the day off. He cringed as Parker landed a relativity powerful blow to P.J's upper jaw. However seeing his cousins' quick recovery and spin to miss Parkers kick and turn into a kick of her own made his lips twitch up. Both brunette's hair up in tight pony tails, their long hair flipping and flying as they spun and blocked each other's moves. P.J jumped to dodge Parkers crouch kick out, a mischievous smile on her face as she spun a dodged another of Parkers attacks. Parker laughed and spun away from P.J as she switched from defence to offense and as both girls continued to dodge each other perfectly Wyatt let out a frustrated sigh.

"No powers." He ordered, glaring at both girls as almost identical looks of innocence turned towards him. The difficult thing with training the twins were their powers. being hybrids of witch and cupid was fine, it was their other powers that grinded against Wyatt's nerves every time they spared. Parkers empathy had evolved into a lose type of telepathy, allowing her to read her partners moves before they hit. P.J however had her mother's power of Premonitions, however she is able to manipulate it to allow her to see the future outcomes of her choices in a fight and alter them to allow her to be the victor. However win the two fight together, their powers counter act each other, thus causing them to form a standstill. A fight with no winner or loser. It drove Wyatt insane because they could literally keep fighting until both tired and as Aunt Phoebe raised her kids around fitness and self-defence, these two could go on for a very long time.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Parker said, her musical voice and bright brown eyes shining with an act of innocence's.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok enough of that anyway, we'll be here all day. We've already been here an hour and Mums expecting all of as for dinner tonight." Wyatt stated as he looked at his watch, "Besides Aunt Paige asked me to supervise Mr Fury's class and help Caleb prepare for the full moon tonight."

"Yeah, Mum asked Parker and I to watch Pen and Pat." P.J said as she turned towards her sister, a smile on her face "Do you think Mel's date went well?"

Parker glared at her sister, hitting her on the shoulder and pointing at Wyatt, shaking her head as she walked over towards the locker room of the magic school Gym, mumbling 'idiot' under her breath.

"Mel's on a date? A date with a boy?" Wyatt asked, worry in his eyes as he turned back to P.J, who looked like a deer caught in head lights. She smiled at him then turned to leave however Wyatt was faster and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Mel's on a date?" He repeated, staring into P.J's very soul, his eyes cold and hard as he gripped her arm in a tight hold.

"Ow, Wyatt. You're hurting me. Let go." She shouted, pushing the ex-high school quarter back of her.

"Sorry, I...I didn't, sorry" His voice filled with sadness, a soft smile creep onto P.J's face.

"I know its ok. Nothing broken." smiling as she pattered his shoulder. "You and Chris really need to break the protective strike you both have, it drives the rest of as nuts. Wyatt, yes Mel is on a date, with a guy she has known for a very long time"

"Mathew?"

"Yeah, Mattie."

"I like Matt, I don't want to have to kill him if he hurts Mel." he said with a smile as Parker call for her sister. P.J laughed and waved goodbye as the sisters beamed home.

The halls of magic school where clearing out as the afternoon waged on, students either returning home or to the dorms filling the halls of the magical campus as Wyatt weaved between them, turning and knocking on his aunts office door, waiting for her to shout 'enter' before moving into the room.

"Hey, one of my favourite nephews, your right on time" Paige said, shuffling a few papers and wheeling on her chair over to recover a folder before moving back to her desk. Her black principles robes flowing behind her. She smiled up at him from under her reddish brown locks and handed him the file.

"Mr Fury's to-do list, due to his afternoon classes not being compulsory and held after school hours it should be fairly small, but if you need anything just call me or Jacque"

"Sure, not the first time I played teach." Wyatt said, flipping through the folder, "Hey, you heard anything from mum about tonight?"

"No, just that tonight's dinner she expects everyone home around six, why?"

"It's the 15th today." Wyatt's voice was quiet as he looked up into Paige's suddenly sad eyes. Swallowing thickly Paige shook her head and took a breath, grabbing a pen and starting to grade some papers.

"I know." was her quiet reply. Wyatt could see the pain and guilt in his aunts face and as he tuned to leave, could hear her breath hitch and chock on a small quiet sob as he closed the door behind himself and begun his journey towards class room 4a.

Piper juggled her keys and bag in one hand, a bag of grocery swung in the crook of her elbow with another five clutched in her other hand and with her wallet between her teeth she managed to kick the door closed as she wobbled towards the kitchen. Placing the bags on the counter and slumping in a seat as her breath escaped her lungs in an exhausted huff.

"Leo, I could use some help you know." She mattered, turning to the blue orbs swirling into the form of her husband.

"Hey honey." Leo said. Leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek as he grabbed the butter and milk from a bag and moved over to the fridge, placing them in it then walking back over, grabbing more items and repeating his actions.

"Thanks, I've been out all morning dealing with Cassandra, she missed the delivery truck due to Kelly going into labour at 4am. Oh, it's a beautiful baby boy, those girls are going to be great mums and I'm happy for them. But the delivery man had to leave three creates of food out back, his truck needed servicing, he didn't have a choice but by the time any staff got to the restaurant I'd lost nearly $200 on milk and ice cream. Not to mention I needed to change the menu and yeah, lots of drama there. Not to mention I need to get something for tonight and having three families' with three young adults each all living in one house, the fridge was nearly empty." Piper said, turning towards Leo as he placed the last item in the pantry, the two sharing a small smile.

"With the increased demon activity we all agreed it would be safer if we remained under one roof, their homes are still there. Once this is over, things will be normal again, or at least normal for us." Leo said as he placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing it before smiling again, "besides, now you have Wyatt, Chris and Mel back under your roof."

Piper laughed at the comment, he was right, they were safe together but three couples with three offspring, which was nearly seventeen people all living in one house.

When the idea was first put to the table, it was denied almost immediately by pretty much all of the children who had already moved out. However when Wyatt was attacked in his dorm room campus, Chris and Peyton in their shared apartment and Melinda in her dorm, well the parents took charged and denied a vote. After that they all tried to make it work but the manor was just too small for that many people, at least it was until Chris and Parker came up with a spell to renovate the manor. They extended the back of the house and glamoured the ext-era, they created two separate wings for the house and increased the number of bathrooms. This allowed for one wing of the house to be turned into nine separate bedrooms for the cousins and the other wing to be converted into three bedrooms, the kitchen and living spaces. With the attic remaining untouched however the basement was converted into a training room. As you progress past the rooms and further down the corridor the hall opens up into a resemble sized living space. The space walls lined with book shelves and a large window, couches and a rather large television was set up in the middle along with desks and bean bags scattered throughout. It was a rather impressive spell as from the outside it had happed as if nothing had changed.

Parker and Chris were pretty impressed with themselves and as was everyone else, the elders were not however. But with the charmed ones threatening to castrate them if they force them to live like before, they relented.

"I think they would rather be any were but here" Piper stated as she moved over to a draw, pulling out a large frying pan before moving over to the stone top.

"Maybe, but doesn't change the fact they're here" Leo said with a grin on his face.

"You really missed them didn't you?" Piper smiled, moving over to the fridge then pantry as she began gathering ingredients.

"Yeah, I did"

Piper only smiled at him and shaking her head, switched the stove on, pulling a wooden board from the compartment under the stove, she began to cut the garlic, carrots and celery. Only to pause when her phone rang, Phoebe answering.

The land was cold and dark, droplets falling and mingling with the blood on Henrys forehead. The demon horde had come out of no where and as the six of them vanquished as many of the twenty five brute demons that they could both sides numbers were reduced. Ash was picked up by the wind as the cold breeze picked at the hair on Henrys neck. He was standing, eyes locked with a bloody faced demon. The drool on his face framed its sharp teeth as a hiss escaped its lips sending spit into the air. Henry was so close to the demon that its saliva hit his face and with a disgusted groan he began to chant

Demon I despise

As the thundering clouds roll in

Burn with all you lies

God shall punish your sins

As Henry said the last line of the spell a lightning bolt erupted from the sky and fried the demon where it stood. With a smile Henry looked up,

"Thanks, never really been religious though." he said with a smile on his face before looking over his shoulder at Parker. His smile fall as he ran over to her and saw what she was trying to do, her brunette hair blew up in the wind as she scrunched her eyes shut in concentration. Her 19 year old face lined as the strain forced her to her knees, something wasn't right and as he turned to look at the demon that knelled in front of them his face contorted and fear gripped him. The demons face structure changed and became more angular and his short muddy brown hair morphed into long sandy blond ringlets as brown eyes become ice cold blue. Wyatt rose to his feet.

"Thank you cousin for letting your guard down." He said as a vicious smile filed his face, "Thanks to you and the power I took from you late departed friends. I now know how to end this." with that all but three of his best demons shimmered out as the orders were sent telepathically and his army was called to duty.

"I'll ask you both." he said as he moved closer to the panting Parker who was weak and tired from trying to filter her thoughts as Wyatt searched and ripped through them. "Join me, or I'll end this." He said as venom dripped from his voice.

"NO." both said and as Wyatt formed an energy ball and throw it at them Henry raised his hands and using the power he rarely used froze the whole block and the energy ball as he put all his strength into his stubborn and usually non corporative power. Unfortunately the blast of ice weakened him and although it had sent Wyatt flying and now shards of ice were lacing and embedded into Wyatt. The Twice-blessed still rose his hand and threw a massive energy ball at the two, as Henry went to orb away with Parker, she saw the ball and turned, pushing herself in between the power and Henry as they shattered into blue and white lights.

"No." Chris shouted as he sprung up on the couch, a cold sweat layering his body and causing his shaggy hair to plaster to his forehead. Pulling an arm across his eyes, Chris slumped back down on the couch in an attempt to try and control his erratic breath, heart pounding in his chest. As the agony cry's and shouts of people he knew whiled in his ears.

With his eyes scrunched shut and chest still rising and falling in a too fast pattern, Chris pushed out and touched the link, feeling its strength and each of his cousins presents through it. Praying for something to ground him and pull him away from the despair of his own mind. Sensing for Parker, he felt her lying on her bed in her room, three doors down reading a book while P.J played Snakes & Ladders with Penelope and Patricia. He pulled away from them and reached out again, this time sensing Henry Jr in a class at magic school, laughing to himself when he saw Wyatt trying to coach Caleb to release his inner wolf by growling at each other. Pulling away from him and his elder brother, Chris searched for his sister. He could sense her presents but not find her, worried he applied pressure to the link allowing her to feel him and know he was worried. As he waited for her reply, nerves fraying and breathe beginning to increase again after only just settling, he pushed harder on the link.

"Chris, she's fine. She's on a date and no doubt squashed the link as to gain this strange thing called, um what is it, ooh... privacy. Relax man." Henry Jr said, pushing his thought through the link as Chris was about to orb to his sister.

"On a date with whom. "He asked, still sitting up and contemplating whither to orb to her anyway.

"Mathew Rider, kid from her physics class."

"Mathew, okay." Chris said as he slumped back against the couch.

"You don't seem that surprise."Henry stated. Chris only shook his head, forgetting for a moment the Jr couldn't see him. He wasn't surprised; Mathew and Mel had always had goggly eyes for each other. Mathew and him had been friends since they were kids, the half manticore being like a brother to him, he was a good man.

"I'm not. But if he hurts her, I'll kill'em"

His reply was a nervous laugh from Jr and he smiled to himself, rising from the couch and grabbing his plate. Throwing the blanket back over the back of the couch before moving off in the direction of the kitchen. Trying so desperately to block out the memories of his dream and of his other life still flashing in his eyes, the voices still screaming for help in his head.

Before he reached the threshold however, a small bundle of purple and a flash of red beamed in front of him, racing the last few meters towards him and grabbing his leg. Chris smiled and let out a fake scream, shaking his leg. The bundle laughed as Chris's leg went through her, integrability. She let out a high pitch squeal as a flash of blue and white orbs blew in, using Chris's body as a shield. She looked up at Chris, and reluctantly he bent the light around her, causing her to disappear as the figures orbs settled.

"Chrissie." The figure giggle, running over to him. "Have you seen Rica? We playing hid and orb, beam." The young ten year old smiled, showing her teeth and the missing gap were one had been just the other night, before she orbed the loss tooth out.

"No Penelope I haven't," He said smiling and kneeling down, still aware of the eight year old hidden behind him, " But when you find her, come back to me and I'll show you the hiding place where I used to hid, Wyatt and Mel never found me." He said with a smile, the girl giggled, nodding her head before beaming away.

Chris let the light around his baby cousin return to its natural flow as he turned and face the smiling eight year old.

"I'll only do that once Patricia, no cheating." He said a smile remaining on his face at the girl's rapid nodding head.

"Thank you Chrissie." she smiled, "want to play, you can be a hiding place. That way s' not cheating."

The game of hiding, orbing and beaming rules had changed a lot as the Halliwell kids grew older. Though still pretty much modified hiding seek, the elder Halliwells decided that if their little cousin or sibling came running asking for them to hide them, they would, but only once unless they chose to join in. In which case, they were then labelled a hiding place and had to hide themselves and one other hider from the seeker. Once one of the pair found, the elder was then the seeker and the game continued as normal. Since then that particular rule was favoured among many gamers.

"Maybe later." he said, smiling at her pout and messing her long brown locks.

"Ok," she sighed, pout still in place as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back over to the couch.

"You're moody." she stated, pushing the man who was 14 years her senior, onto the couch as she sat on the coffee table in front of him, elbows resting on her knees and eyes glued on Chris.

"I'm not moody," He said, looking at his baby cousin, "I'm not." he repeated at her unbelieving expression. Sighing as her expression stayed the same, he shook his head and leaned forward, mirroring her movement with his elbows on his knees.

"OK, fine I'm a little moody" He said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Why are you moody, Chrissie? It's you birthday in three weeks." she said with all the innocents of an eight year old, she stared at him and he thought her eyes would penetrate his soul.

"I know," He said, she wasn't born nine years ago, she didn't know, couldn't know and he couldn't tell her about the memories still flittering in his mind, he couldn't bear her knowing any of that. He couldn't take away her freedom, her love of everything or her innocents. Closing his eyes and choosing his words carefully, Chris looked down and away from Patricia's eyes, "I'm tired, didn't sleep well, you know how you get grouchy when you don't sleep." It wasn't necessarily a lie.

She smile at him and hitting him playfully on the shoulder before reaching up and covering his eyes with her little chubby hands, whispering quietly in his ear;

"Then sleep silly." She giggled, before kissing his cheek and moving to sit on his lap.

Chris smiled at her and grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and giving her a hug, nestling his head in the nook of her little neck and shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulders, hugging him back.

Holding Patricia always centered him, allowing him to pull away from his racing memories and hopeless screams of another life. They stayed like that for a while, before a cough of to the side cause Chris to jerk up and turn to see his Mother in the doorway, a soft smile on her face and a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. Patricia jumped up too, yelling 'aunt Pipy' excitedly before jumping out of Chris's arms to hug Pipers legs.

"Hey honey." she said, leaning down and grabbing Patrice's shoulders in a gentle hold, "you and Chris looked comfy and I'm sorry to disturb you's but your mommy wants you sweetly." Piper said, kissing her forehead.

"Okay," Rica sighed, running back over to Chris, jumping on the couch and standing up on the cushion. She grabbed hold of Chris's shoulders and kissed his forehead like piper kissed hers, smiling as she pulled back before waving at him and beaming away.

Piper let out a small laugh at her niece's actions, before turning to her son. His pallor was concerning her as was the bags under his eyes and sunken cheeks, sighing she moved over and sat next to him as he moved to allow her room.

"Don't say it mum, I know" He sighed, turning and pulling her into a hug. He was holding her so close and so tightly she couldn't breathe, but she didn't complain. Her hands rubbed at the small of his back as his breath started to hitch, his eyes were clenched tightly closed and his head pressed to her neck, sucking up her scent and using it to ground him.

"I love you mum you know that right." His voice was so quiet that if he wasn't so close she never would have heard him.

"I know honey, I know. I love you too. "She whispered back, kissing his cheek and holding him.

"I can't make them stop," he whispered, despair and distress layering his voice, "just make it stop please."

Pipers heart arched, the memories of the other Chris filtering her mind and burning her soul. Her little boy was only three when the memories of his other life started assaulting him, she could still remember him crying out for her. The look in his eyes when Leo walked in the room, first surprise then fear of his father. He avoided his brother like the plague. Instead of her bubbling three year old chasing after his older brother, her frightened, traumatized baby boy would run, orbing himself to the Golden Gate Bridge and hiding in a ball against the red framing. She didn't know what he dreamed about. She did know it was a possibility he would regain memories of the other time however they all hoped and prayed that he would regain them when he was older. When he was ready, but to have him remember them when he was only a little boy, her little man, nearly broke her.

"I can't baby. I wish I could stop them again, but I can't." Despair in her own voice as he leaned away, his tired eyes catching hers for a minute before he turned, rubbed at them, coughed as he rose from the couch. Before he could move away though, Piper caught his arm, pulling it over her heart. she reached for his head, holding it between her palms, leaning in she forced his eyes to stare back into her's, filling them with all the love she had for him. With his hand still on her heart, she leaned in and placed her forehead on his, still staring into his eyes.

"I love you." she whispered as he closed his eyes. He nodded, opening his emerald spheres as his tensed muscles relaxed, shoulders slumping. As he used his connection to his mother to grounded himself, the voices and images that were flickering across his eyes slowing in their assault as they slipped back to the box in his mind, before they could resurface Chris imaged locking them in iron and lead chains, praying that for at least a little while they stay where he lift them.

"Better." Piper whispered as the pained expression on her son's faced lifted, Chris nodded, swallowing hard before he pulled away, returning his mother's kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you." He said, "Thanks for making them stop for now, I just wish I could stop them for good."

"I wish I could, I really do."

"You did once; you stoped them for ten years. You gave me a childhood mum, so stop feeling guilty." He said, he knew that look in his mother's eyes the moment they darkened and he hated it. She felt guilty; it wasn't her fault the shield snapped. Their power of three spell was powerful, it gave him ten years of happy memories to layer over the bad ones of the other life. It's just that the shield they put in place couldn't hold the strain of six high level demons reading his mind, or the strain of his body deteriorating after spending a month in the underworld.

"I'm sorry." Piper whispered, her eyes lowering and filling with moisture.

"It's not your fault mum." Chris said, pulling her into another hug, "it was nine years ago. I know I get moody and withdrawn around this time and I'm sorry. I try to block them out but..." He trailed of as his voice cracked, he never could block them out.

"I understand, I do Chris. It's the 15th today, should I be worried"" Piper asked as the memory of what happed a year ago today flashed before her. Walking into her younger son's bed room to find him passed out with a bottle of pain and sleeping pills empty beside him and blood covering his wrists. After taking him to the hospital and having his stomach pumped, when asked why? The twenty-one year olds only response was to roll over, with his back to those concerned, whispered out a soft, despaired filled ' I can't take the screams, I can't block it out.' turning with tears in his eyes, 'I can't take it anymore?' what effected Piper the most was that it wasn't an admission of defeat, but a question. He was unsure of himself, unsure of his strength. It hurt Piper to see her son so confused and lost within his memories.

Looking into his mother's eyes, Chris thought on the question and honestly didn't know. Sighing he kept her eyes and swallowed, before quietly answering her question the best way he knew how;

"Ask me tomorrow."

Henry Jr loved life, loved school and most of all, loved Jessica Monroe. She was perfect, her eyes shone with the spark of life, her body flew with joy and no matter what day it was she always wore a smile, or at least she use too. Now the Jessica Monroe Henry Jr saw was cold, calculating and manipulate. She twisted scenarios to benefit her and her eyes were a cold steel blue, no longer the warm and electric they used to be. As Henry watched her conjure a metallic sphere that then combust on impact to the wall, he couldn't help but wonder were that bubbly sixteen year old went. He hadn't changed much, they were the same age, he had spent the year fighting evil but the seventeen year old him was really no different then sixteen year old him, so what happened to her.

"Henry. Yo, earth to geek-head. If you like the girl, ask her out." Wyatt said as he sat down on his desk, crossing his arms and grinning down at his younger cousin.

"Dude, everyone knows you don't tell a girl how you really feel, it makes you look like an idiot if they don't like you back."

"Maybe, but how do you know she likes you unless you ask her? "He said, smiling at the frown on Henrys face.

"Good point." Henry replied with a drawl, turning and looking into Wyatt's smug eyes and grin, to looking over to the tall blonde's graceful figure. "I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Never put of what you can do today." He said, leaning down and playfully punching Jr's shoulder. "Ask her." he continued with a wink.

" _Wyatt, Melinda, Peyton, Henry, Penelope, Rica, Parker and P.J; wow I forgot how much of a mouth full that is._ " Chris's message filter through the link to all those mentioned. Wyatt smiled at hearing his brother's voice as the bell for magic schools honor class, the one he was teaching went off.

" _Yeah, Chris. Here_ " Wyatt sent back, mirrored by eight other 'here's' all echoing in his head. Looking down, Wyatt grabbed Jr's book, handing it to him as Henry leaned down for his nap-sack, stuffing it in before standing up in a stretch.

" _Mum's mad, saying you's were supposed to be here at six, its 6:30 guys."_ Chris's comment was answered with a chaos of 'dame it's" and "craps". " _Oh, and Rica. Mum says to tell you mother that no matter what she is doing, get her butt out of writing and into the kitchen."_

" _Ok, Chrissie."_ Patricia replied.

Wyatt could tell by the gaps in messages the Chris was being told what to say by his no doubt annoyed mother. Sighing he rose from the desk and after checking to insure all the students had left, he and Henry orbed to the manor.


	3. Family Dinner

CHAPTER 2

"Yum smells great." Paige said as she entered the dinning room, nose in the air as the aroma of the room drifted around her. Phoebe nodded in agreement as she moved to follow her sister. Placing her laptop bag on the counter before shuffling the two younger children onto their sets.

"Need any help?" Phoebe asked, nabbing a leaf of lettuce from the bowl in Chris's hands as she smiled. The brunett only responded by hitting her hands away and emphatically shaking his head. Scowling playfully at him, Phoebe rose on her toes so she could reach up to pat his cheek before she moved to sit next to her youngest.

"She's right mum, it's great." Wyatt said, all while smirking at his brother. Chris huffed, throwing a tea towel at him. Wyatt laughed, picking it back up and throwing it back, only to have Chris orb out of the way, to reappear behind him. Chris poked him and waited as Wyatt turned;

"And thank you Chris," he said, punching his brother's shoulder lightly, "Chief Christopher." He continued, bowing with a grin on his face, Chris only rolled his eyes.

"No respect, none." He mattered, shaking his head and placing the bowl of salad on the table. Wyatt smiled at his brother before taking the seat next to him as Piper brought over the food and everyone else began to file in and take a seat.

The atmosphere around the room was thick with tension. It was awkward to say the least, Chris squirmed in his seat and continued to eat, head down and eyes on his meal.

"So why wasn't Mel forced to come to tonights dinner." Parker asked as she looked up from her food, arm rising and fork to mouth as she inquired about her cousins absence.

Paige and Phoebe turned to share a look before frowning at the two older brothers. Paige swallowed and suppressed a small smile as she turned to look at her niece.

"She's still on her date."

Wyatt and Chris looked up startled, but deflated at their mothers glare. Leo shuffled in his seat and obviously disliking the thought of his baby girl going on dates with teenage boys, but he too settled after Piper turned her disapproving eyes on him. Silence resumed around the normally cheerful table, but each could feel the worry leaking from the monarch and turned their attentions down to their plates. Piper frown, this wasn't how she wanted tonights dinner to go. She wanted to laugh and help her son forget, but his sunken moods only cause hers to drop too.

"So, um" Leo started, breaking the silence and causing everyone's eyes to shift from their meals to him. Leo looked over towards Chris, who hadn't looked up, and sighing he continued, "Um, how was everyone's day. Wyatt how did Caleb go? It's a full moon tonight, do you think he'll be okay?"

"Yeah, he's cool. It's not his first and he let out a lot of frustration today." Wyatt said, swallowing another mouthful of pork. He was about to continue when he heard a muffle laugh from beside him. Looking at his brother, Wyatt frowned.

"What so funny?" He asked, it coming out as a low growl, even though he didn't intend it to be. He'd been worried about his brother's mood all day, he knew he wouldn't be himself anytime soon and seeing him laugh was kind of nice, shocking considering what today was and what occurred last year, but still a hell of a lot better than nice could be used to sum up Wyatt's glee at his brother smiling and laughing beside him.

Well that was until Chris rose his hand curling the fingers and flicking the palm as to imitate a pawing dog and letting out a small soft growl before laughing again.

"You spied on me." He sated no question in his voice. "You, you... I...I..Um" Wyatt stammered as he took in the lightly amused bewildered faces of his family.

"He released his inner wolf, and Wyatt his inner kitty cat." Chris said. "How does it go again Wyatt, release the growl, feel it in the back of your throat then let it out. Release the inner predator." he laughed as he shook his head, eyes full of amusement at his brother antics, the link comes in handy when you need a good laugh.

"So I did feel you in my head earlier today." Wyatt said, turning and looking up at Henry Jr's schooled innocent look, "You knew, that is why you zoned out."

"I um." Jr said, before just flashing Wyatt a toothed smile and shrugging his shoulders.

Wyatt just shook his head before grabbing his fork and stabbing his meat and shoving it in his mouth, mumbling under his breath something about 'brothers' ,'cousins' and "blocking potion".

The elder members of the family smiled at him, causing a red blush to form and Henry to join in on Chris's soft laughs. However the joyful moment was short lived as Chris grunted and grabbed for his head, rubbing at his eyes with his palms before moving on to rubbing at his temples.

The shouting and screaming had returned, looking up and seeing his audience begin to shift into a dark night sky, stairs beginning to flicker before his eyes and the shouts for 'dad' silenced all other noise, he rose and stammered out of the kitchen. Making it to the stair rails leading up to their rooms before the final pieces of the memory slammed into him and he fell to his knees, head in his hands and teeth clenched in pain.

Cold, frizzing air nipped at the seven year olds bear back as he sat in his trousers on the golden gate bridge calling for the elder that never responded to his calls.

"Daddy, dad…..daddy, DAD" he yelled and called as tears began to sting his eyes. He let out a breath and though the pain was evident in the young boy's voice he tried to hide it.

"Daddy I know you can hear me so I'll just tell you about my day again today. Umm were should I start this time, oh I know. Today I lost another tooth see" he said as he looked up towards the sky and laid back against the cold metal of the bridge as he opened his mouth to show his father the gape were his tooth fell out. "Mummy says the tooth fairy will come and because I'm her little Wiccan that I'll be able to see the tooth fairy this time isn't that cool." he smile and though he did seem happy tears still began to fill up his eyes.

"Daddy I know you're an elder and that your busy and I know I'm not as strong as…as "8 year old Chris's tears fell. "daddy, mummy's calling so I have to go now but I love you" he said as he rose to his feet, pausing before orbing away. Looking up at the heavens to see if his dad would orb down and tell him he loved him too, but when he never showed he just orbed home.

"Dad." The whimper pulled from his lips as his tired sense began to restore, shifting the world around him until he could see the face that matched the name. Strong arms surrounded him, lifting him up off his knees and guiding him over to the couch. When he got flashes of memories in his dreams his body had time to adjust before his mind fully awoke but when they slammed into him during his waking hours, they took all his energy with them.

"I'll go and get an ice pack and some Panadol." A voice shocked him from his side, his head spinning and aching he wanted to thank them but he couldn`t find his voice. It was lost, he knew it had to be somewhere but he couldn`t get any words to form and it was too hard to try. He tasted bile in the back of his throat as a coughing fit over took him, dry reaching and trembling he was hardly aware of the voices return, placing the cool pack on his forehead as the muscular arms pushed him back on the couch and laid him down.

"Shh, you're okay. It's okay." A male voice whispered into his ears, causing his head to turn towards it. His vision was still bleary but as he blinked it begun to clear. Turning the hazy image of white, creams, browns and greens form a solid shape of his father. The hand that had been pushing his brown locks from his forehead paused.

"Chris?" His father asked as he leaned in, shaking his head Chris turned to look into the green spheres that seemed to be jumping in and out of view.

He still could not find his voice, it was there somewhere, he was sure of it, and he just didn't know where it was.

"Chris, buddy can you hear me. I'm right here Chris, I'm not leaving you, Son."

"Dad." Chris replied finding his voice as his fuzzy head began to clear and his pixel vision began to fix itself.

"I'm right here Christopher." Leo said, as Chris began to rise of the couch, Leo placed his hand behind his sons back. As he rose Chris's vision leaped, only beginning to clear when the brown ironed cotton of his mother's plant legs were the only things present in his frame of view.

"Here you go peanut, how you feeling." His mother said as she pressed a small tablet to his palm. Smiling up at her he swallowed the small white pain reliever and placed the icepack to his temple, wishing the constant screaming would stop again.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"You're not 'fine' Chris." Wyatt retorted as he came into the lounge room.

"Ok, so I've been better," Chris relented, before continuing, "But I've been worse too."

"I haven't seen one of these affect you this bad for awhile Chris." His brother scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I haven't been sleeping okay, is that what you want me to say." Chris rose, his voice rising as he stood in front of his brother and anger burned in his chest. "It almost knocked me out because I can't sleep without seeing someone I care about being killed. What do you want from me Wyatt."

"How's your head cuz."Parker asked, walking into the room and throwing her tiny frame down onto the cushioned recliner, her twin following, leaning her elbows on the head of the seat as she watched Chris with concern.

"Fine." He said, ignoring Wyatt's huff of annoyance and instead turning and catching the blur of brown hair as she came running into the room. Crushing into his side as she snuggled her head under her arms.

"Ricy, I'm fine really." He repeated as her shoulders rose with a badly sniffled sob, pulling her small arms back from their rib crushing hug.

"Hey, really I am. No need to cry."

The eight year olds only reply was to wiggle back against him, climbing up to sit on her cousin's knee.

"Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop are cleaning down the table and Uncle Henry and Jr are trying to call Mel, guess her date is going a little too well." Peyton stated as she too entered the room. Only sparing the occupants a glance as she bypassed them and walked straight over to her cousin.

"Peyton I…"Chris trailed off as he was silenced by a hit to the back of his head, looking up at his cousin he could see her eyes narrow as they locked with his.

"It wasn't real, it didn't happen this time." She growled, urging him to believe her words before she took a seat next to him.

"I know Pey." He sighed as she sent him a disbelieving glare.

He could never lie to her, one of the negatives of the bond they share, well the only negative. Chris and Peyton are astral twins, though Astral twins don't have to be related, they are strengthen by blood. The Book of Shadow refers to Astral Twins being a bonded soul; they are two beings that have bonded through time and space. Parts of the same coin they literally share a soul that has split, rendering both with the inert knowledge of the other. Therefore she was probably the only one who would know what he was really feeling and though his mind could be read by a telepath, Peyton could read him better than any empathy or telepath anywhere.

"Sure you do Chris, sure you do."She replied.

"Chrissie." Penelope shouted running and bouncing up onto his other knee. Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around his two little cousins. As he took a large breath and shook his head, the last of his hazed vision lifted.

For years he would usually get glimpses of his other life, memories of the hell he had to endure. They mostly came when he was curled up in bed, ever since he was thirteen, whenever he closed his eyes he ran the risk of wakening to screams of fading evils and nightmares. His mind very rarely attacked with visions during his waking hours, the concent screaming of one event his only lingering problem.

When Chris was three and his memories started to appear, his mom and aunt's placed barrier after barrier around his mind. The three year old got to grow up happy and healthy, at least till he turned thirteen. Ten years the shielding held, protecting his innocent mind from those tortures events.

After a demon attacked the Manor, the charmed ones had gone into full alert, trafficking his younger cousins off to magic school. Chris, Wyatt and Peyton would be allowed to stay and help search for the beast but ordered to leave the moment the older witches found it. Only this time, instead of them finding it, the demon returned while only Piper was at home. Not knowing he was the target, Chris stayed along with his cousins to help fight, only to be grabbed and taken to the underworld.

Though the charmed ones never rested till he was home and safe, there was no trace of the witch-elder for four weeks. For a month Chris endured the never ending pain of a group of telepathic demons piercing his shields and searching through his head. The demons were searching for something, the Halliwells never learnt what. After four weeks of being in the underworld, subjected to the constant pressure of reader demons and the tortures they inflicted to try and weaken his mind. His protective shield snapped, flooding his already tired psyche with images and voices of a forgotten world. When his family found him, Chris had been abandoned by the demons with a athema in his chest. His aunts and mother tried to rebuild his shield, but it lay in shreds, thus started his tradition of sleepless nights and the month of moodiness. The 15th of November was the day his shield broke, shattered and lay to waste. The days were his memories always seem to batter and bruise him. The constant shouting and screaming of his painful memories are always locked in his mind and he knows tonight they will revisit him.

Knees burning with the weight of his little cousins seated on them, Chris slowly started to move them off of him so they can be seated next to him when his eyes flash to Peyton. Worry creasing his forehead as he followed her line of sight towards Parker, her normally chocolate brown orbs, were white and glazed as her eyes took in nothing.

"Park." Chris asked, as his Mother moved in front of his cousin's gaze. His eyes shifted to his father's stunned face, but before he could ask Leo what he knew, Parkers monotone voice filled the shocked silence of the living room.

" _A battle must be fought_

_Lost one must find and the guides to search_

_The darkness never should rise_

_But rise it shell,_

_With death brought to the darkest of light,_ _If all shall be true, death will consume."_

Eyes shifting back to their chocolaty brown, Parker shifted with the weight of all eyes on her.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, reaching up to scratch the back of her head as she nervously chewed her lip.

"You're an Oracle." Leo stated, stunned.

"I'm a what?" Parker asked, her eyes roaming nervously among her family.

"Oracle, I think they're in the book." Piper said, moving off up to the attic.

"Mom stop," Wyatt shouted, placing his palm out flat and facing down towards the coffee tables mahogany surface, continuing Wyatt felt the magical tingle of his powers before he stated flatly "Book."

In a shower of blue and white orbs the legendary 'Book of shadows' floated down and landed with a soft thud, on the coffee table. Quirking his eyebrow at his younger brother, Wyatt shook his head at the multi-coloured array of tags sticking out of the book at designated sections.

"So I organized it a bit." Chris mumbled, totally intending to remove the tags to avoid a similar situation but forgetting all about them.

"OK. Mr OCD. Seers; premonitions and oracles, what colure are they." P.J asked as she moved around to sit on the floor in front of the table. Crossing her limbs and resting the rather large book between her legs. P.J looked up at her cousin, understanding in her eyes as her chestnut- brown curls fell in front of her brown orbs.

"Green…I think."

Flipping through the pages, P.J focused on finding the browned heading, ignoring her mother and father as they entered the room.

"Hey what's going on, you ok cuz." Henry Jr asked, as his brown eyes roamed over his elder cousin's form. Chris nodded and offered Henry a smile, the younger blond moved over to stand behind the couch, resting his arms on its back. His father following, offering Chris a smile as he copied his son's movements.

"Water." Paige said at Chris's confused look as a glass of water was placed in front of his eyes.

"Thanks, but I think Parker needs it more than I do." He said, offering the glass to his cousin as Paige moved to set in the recliner on the right corner of the couch.

"Why? What happened? You ok ladybug?" Phoebe asked, worry lacing her voice as she ran over to her child and placing a palm on her forehead. Coop following and leaning down too look his daughter in the eyes as he tried to gage her wellbeing.

"Jeez I'm fine. I'm not even sure what happed. I mean one minute…" Parker looked down at her twin as P.J shouted out a "Found it."

"Oracles are similar to Seers they are magical beings who can foresee the future using a crystal ball, their power of divination, or both. Some also have the power of teleportation, immortality and mediumship. They can either be good or evil depending on whom they work for." P.J read, pausing and looking at her sister. "I guess that orb thingy mom got you will come in handy, huh, Oh wise one."

Parker looked up at her sister, smiling at her before picking up the squared pillow next to her and tossing it in her twin's direction; her smile widening as it hit its target. P.J responded by sticking out her tongue.

"Very mature you two." Phoebe said as she shook her head at her eldest children's antics.

Chris looked up at them, but his gaze shifted as he saw the look of concern in his father's eyes. As Leo felt eyes on him, he turned and meets his son's identical stare.

"Dad, what is it?" Chris asked in a low voice, during everyone's attention to the pair.

"Nothing, it's…" he trailed of, shaking his head, "What you said Parker, it was a Prophecy, I've seen it before."

"What does it mean?" Piper asked he husband.

"What did you see? The meaning of a prophecy can be interpreted in many different ways. The true meaning can only been seen and even then it's disjointed and hazy."

"I don't know. I saw darkness and then an army of demons, I think… I don't... I don't know. Sorry Uncle Leo, I can't really remember." Parker stammered before shaking her head and huffing out a frustrated voice.

"It's ok. I would be shocked if you could, it's rare for someone who has the power of premonitions to become an Oracle, even rarer for an Oracle to be able to remember what they said or saw. It's all about being able to protect time and avoid people being able to change it." Leo assured her, ignoring the rather short and small huffed laugh from his younger son before continuing. "The Elders had a Prophet for many years, however during a battle he was captured and tortured, he lost his tongue. Due to that the elders had a harder time trying to decipher what they meant. Words have different meanings when you write them down compared to when you say them, even who you speak certain words too can alter their meaning."

"Out with it dad, how is this related to the prophecy you saw? What was the prophecy you saw?" Wyatt interjected impatiently as he stepped from one foot to the other.

Looking up at his eldest son Leo's heart thumped harder, his arms lifted and crossed over his chest. The ex-elder, now recently made whitelighter turned away from the piercing eyes of his family.

"When the elders offered to make me a whitelighter again, they didn't do it just to ensure you were protected. They did it because they are scared, they are terrified of this new threat, they have no idea what it is and it scares them. I mean the fact they gave Melinda whitelighter powers is proof enough of them trying to arm this family for something."

"Arm as for what?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, they don't know. Something big, something the magical community hasn't seen before." Leo continued, shaking his head and turning back to look into the eyes of every member of the Halliwell family present. He smiled softly at the determination in their eyes, not surprised, they were Halliwells.

"They think it has something to do with a prophecy the elder's Oracle wrote down a long time ago… About the coming and rebirth of King Author." Silence followed as each digested this new development. Swallowing thickly, Wyatt looked up at his father.

"Why do they think I'm the one mentioned in the prophecy, I've never even pulled that god dame sword."

"You did, when you were a baby." Piper commented softly.

"Doesn't mean I'm bloody King Author." Wyatt cursed, shaking his head and slumping his shoulders.

"Language mister." Piper replied, "And it's not a big deal honey. Ok, so Leo what was this prophecy, exactly."

" _The prophecies spoken 'bout the powers of threes_

_Will determine the course of history,_

_Good Vs. evils, plea,_

_Three sisters lost to mystery_

_Traveller turned the tide of battle,_

_The King now must face his destiny._

_The three of power hold the key,_

_The three of light guide the knights_

_The three of love trust the wise,_

_One holds the knowledge to do what's right."_

"That's all." Asked Chris a confused expression on his face, "I thought you said that you had heard what Parker said, that the prophecy's go together."

"They do but the Prophecy's so old parts of it are missing."

"Wait, the Elders lost their own Prophecy?" Peyton asked a stunned expression on her face. Turning to look at her uncle, she saw Leo sigh before looking back at her.

"Sort of, they never had those sections to begin with. Don't ask me way, I don't know. The point is that they only had this bit and what Parker said."

"How does any of that prove that Wyatt is King Arthur." P.J asked, rising from her position on the floor to move back and lean against her sister's seat.

"Excalibur," Leo said, "When he pulled it from the stone," Turning towards Wyatt, "You proved to the elders that the King mentioned in the Prophecy was you."

"Ok. Wyatt's the King mentioned, but who's the traveller and are the powers of three? mum and the aunts?" Asked P.J

"I don't know." Leo replied. "The only elders to know details on the Prophecy or who have tried to decipher it have been in the inner circle on the council, I've never been in it."

All eyes followed Peyton as she rose from her seat and walked out of the room, only to return seconds later carrying a blue point pen and a yellow legal pad. As the pen scurried across the paper Chris lifted his two younger cousins off of him and moved to stand next to his astral twin, a small smile on his lips as he realised what she was doing. As she looked up and green emeralds locking with brown chocolate, she smiled back.

" _The powers of three._  Any ideas?" She asked, looking from one face to the other, her hand rising to brush back a stand of chestnut coloured hair from her face.

"That one's pretty obvious, the power of three is Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, right?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know." Chris said. "It says 'powers of three' plural."

"But there's only one power of three." Wyatt continued.

"Is there." Chris asked, "We are all charmed and in the other future we had combinations of the Power of three. Sure it only worked between siblings but we could do Power of Three Spells."

"So you think the nine of as have the power of three in combinations." Asked Parker, "But that was a different future, how can you be sure it still works."

"The Prophecy," Chris stated, "It says the power of light, love and power. Which three of us have the power of love, not including Aunt Phoebe?"

"Parker, Prudence and Patricia." Coop answered from the side of the room, his eyes narrowing in worry. "The Prophecy is about the King, which is a progeny of a charmed one, it makes sense if 'the powers of three' are the children of the charmed ones too." He continued, pausing to look at the other parents in the room, "Even if we wish it weren't true."

"Exactly." Chris said, offering a soft smile to his parents as he noted there worried looks.

"Ok Pey, what's next?"

"Well if we are the 'Powers of three', then we will determine the course of history, Good Vs evils plea, The Traveller turned the tide of battle,…"

"Wait, who's the Traveller." Paige asked as her eyes roamed over her children, nieces and nephews.

Peyton and Chris shared a glance as their brains ticked over possibilities, as Chris's eyes closed and he shook his head mumbling a 'dame' under his breath. Peyton knew he came to the same conclusion she did.

"Chris. What is it?" Henry Sr asked as he saw his nephew turn away and rub his hands through his hair.

"Traveller, time traveller. Time is flowing like a river, changing time, the tide of battle." The brunette replied as he turned back, still shaking his head as he mumbled the words.

"What?" Wyatt asked, confused at his younger brothers speech.

"Me, I'm the traveller." He said, "I changed the tide of battle by changing the flow of time."

"Ok, that fits." Peyton declared, clearing her throat before she continued. "The King now must face his destiny. We know the king is Wyatt." Ignoring said persons grant of annoyance Peyton continued, "The three of power hold the key, The three of light guide the knights, The three of love trust the wise, One holds the knowledge to do what is right."

"OK so I'm guessing the 'power of love' is us." P.J declared, looking around to see if someone disagreed, but only getting small nods in reply.

" Power of light, mommy can I be power of light." The ten year old asked as she looked up at her mother, her eyes a light with enjoyment at being allowed to participate in an important magical conversation. Usually Patricia and Penelope would have already had to leave with Henry Sr.

"I don't know Penelope." Paige said, smiling at her daughter as she moved to sit where Chris had previously been between the younger Halliwells, moving a stray strand of hair behind her daughters ear. kissing her forehead before continuing, "But either way, your not fighting any battles to you are at least fourteen, even then I'm gonna make sure you don;t have to." She said, smiling at the little girls huff of annoyance.

" But I'm a big girl now." She pouted, crossing her little arms over her chest and sticking out her bottom lip.

"Penny, 'Power of light' could be either of us remaining. I mean white 'lighter' you would assume has something to do with it, but we both have those." Henry Jr said.

"Maybe." Peyton countered, looking between her brother and cousins. "But Wyatt, Chris and Mel are powerful; they share a greater number of powers between them. It kinder makes more sense for them to be the 'The Three of Power'."

As Henry Jr nodded, Wyatt and Chris shared a look of apprehension.

"Ok, then who's this person that holds the knowledge to do what's right." Asked Phoebe.

All seven progeny looked at each other, as if searching for an answer. When no one found one, Chris just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled 'I have no idea."

* * *

The sun was setting outside the wide open window of ' _Halliwell's_ '. As the golden colours begun to fade and form dark shades of blue with specks of sparkling light. Melinda leaned in, her hand rested on the table as their breaths increased. Lips parted, Melinda smiled up at her date as the two slowly separated from their first kiss. As an awkward silence enveloped the two young love birds, the waiter of the table crossed the hall and moved over towards their table.

"Dessert menu, ma'am." The waiter smiled, bowing shallowly before moving off to another table.

"So um…" Coughing to clear his throat, Mathew Rider offered his Girlfriend a small embarrassed laugh as his cheeks darkened. Picking up the dessert menu he inquired "Chocolate cake?"

"No, I will leave the chocolate fetish to Peyton. What about the baked lemon meringue pie? It's one of mom's specialties; you know she stayed up all night trying out different blends? She and Chris trailed thousands of different recipes before she settled on making one up herself, it was the best one, of course…" after catching the eye of her smiling boyfriend Melinda realized she was rambling, lowering her head in embarrassment she offered a small 'sorry' before picking the menu up and turning it over.

"Whatever you decide will do. I'm a sweet tooth so it doesn't matter."

Reaching out and taking Melinda's hand, Mathew turned the Menu back to the Pie and called for a waiter. Ordering the Lemon Pie he gave the menu to the waiter then turned back to his date, never letting go of her hand.

"Um, anyway…Don't tell my brothers about the kiss." Melinda warned, her soft brown eyes roaming over Mathews face, taking in his high cheek bones and light Autumn coloured eyes as they sparkled with amusement, framed by his messy 'bed head' styled black locks.

"Why?"

"They will no doubt give you the whole speech about how 'if you disrespect me they will murder you in your sleep', or though considering you know about magic it will probably be more along the lines of them turning you into a toad." Smiling at his amused electric blue eyes, Melinda leaned in whispering.

"But don't worry; I'll turn you back into a Prince if they do."

"Okay, won't tell them about the kiss… On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Kiss me again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :)

 

Orbing back into her room at the Manner, Melinda’s smile grew as she let out a small squeal before throwing herself down on her mattress. Looking up at the ceiling as her heart shivered and burned, her lips glued into a smile. Melinda couldn’t help but squeal again.  

“I’m guessing the date went well?” A voice inquired from her door way, looking up as Parker entered the room, all the twenty year old could do was nod and smile.

“So well you’re speechless.” Parker smiled.

“He was amazing, ah… I don’t know Parker; I think I’m in love?”

“Don’t ask me, I’m only half cupid. However I would be blind if I didn’t see it in your eyes, so I’m guessing you two kissed…” Leaning in and bumping shoulders with her cousin, Parker smiled at Melinda. Being half Cupid didn’t allow her any more insight into Melinda’s feelings then her empathy did, but she knew she didn’t need both to know Melinda had fallen for Rider.

“We kissed.” Melinda said, before shaking herself. She rose from the bed and moved over to her dresser. Pulling out a damp wipe from its dispenser, she scrunched it up and used it to rub the light coating of foundation from her face. 

“How’d dinner with the folks go?” She asked, looking through the mirror at Parker. Seeing her pause before answering, Melinda turned to look at her cousin, a worried look on her face.

“Parker what happened?” She asked, “It couldn’t have been that bad, right?”

 “No it um…” Parker replied, reshuffling herself so she sat cross legged in the middle of Melinda’s double bed. “It was fine at first, Aunt Piper and Chris cooked a great meal, No surprises there.” She said, rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders, “But then Chris, he… Kinder had a flash back, flash forward… I don’t know.” Shaking her head, Parker sighed before continuing. “Anyway that knocked him out for a bit but then I kinder found out I have a new power, or at least an advancement on my premonitions.” 

Melinda looked at Parker with bewilderment in her eyes;

“You miss one family dinner in this house and it turns out to be one of the most interesting.” She said shaking her head and throwing the wipe in the bin. “Is Chris ok?”

“Yeah, he had a headache there for a while but he’ll bounce back, he always does.”

“He didn’t last year.” Melinda mumbled and looked down. Releasing a breath into the silence she moved over to the window frame, cracking it before returning to her bed. 

“So tell me about this new power, is it awesome?” She asked with a small smile.

“I’m an Oracle.” Parker stated, face expressionless.

Melinda looked at her cousin before breaking into a small fit of laughter. 

“So I guess you did end up finding a use for that gag gift Aunt Phoebe brought you.” She laughed.

“Yes laugh it up, but I had my first prophecy and Melinda…” She paused to add effect, gripping her cousin’s arm. She continued in a dark, whispered voice, “Darkness is coming.” 

 

…****…..*****….****

 

Footsteps echoed through the dark corridor of the underworld as a darkly clad man stormed through its caverns. A smaller man was stumbling behind, glowing grey eyes following his masters footing ensuring he remained the respectable two feet behind. His head bowed and hands clapped behind his back.

“Argh, my lord Rodamer what brings me the pleasure of your visit?” A nasally voice asked, not sounding the least bit pleased at the demons present.

“It’s time.” His master replied ominously before moving a hand behind the slender man’s back and shoving him down to kneel on the dirt covered floor.   

“Argh. Finally.” The nasally voice said, a smile on his face. 

“Lucas, eyes up.” His master commanded and the slave followed. Rising his eyes too stare into the dark black eyes of his masters. 

“You sure you want to risk your boy Rodamer.” 

“Yes, if he dies another can be found, but he is strong.” His master stated, cupping the slave’s cheek in his hand and rubbing at his face with his thumb before shaving the face away. “He knows better than to disappoint his master, don’t you Lucas?” The demon smirked.

“Yes master.” The slave replied in a dead voice, no emotion or fear present in even the slave’s eyes.

“Then let’s start the ritual,” the nasally demon said, “Strip slave.” 

Without hesitation the young human grabbed the bottom of his brown stained tunic, pulling it over his head and dropping his dirty ripped pants. Folding his clothing in a neat pile the slave stood still, eyes lowered and hands behind his back as he waited for his next command, his naked form shivering slightly in the cold.

The demon that wasn’t his mater moved closer to him, rubbing its sweating palm over his thin, ribbed torso. 

Shaking its head and mattering disapproving noises the demon turned towards the bowl resting on the podium in the middle of the cavern.

“Such a waste of a promising body.” The demon sighed.

“We don’t all share your taste.” His master said, annoyed. “Just get on with it.”

“Yes, yes patience Rodamer, it’s the only way you will win the war.”

As the smaller demon moved back towards the slave, he dipped his figure into the red liquid as he began to draw symbols on the body of the slave. As Lucas took a step back and his eyes lifted to search his masters, his heart thumped in fear.

“Stand still slave, or suffer punishment.” His master roared.

“Oh, don’t be so harsh Rodamer,” The demon said, not stopping from his drawings on the slaves body. ‘It’s scared, doesn’t know what’s happening. Maybe you should tell it what’s about to happen to it.”

“I will not explain myself to a slave, finish the markings Neseal.”

Lucas shivered as the figure returned to tracing symbols on his body. As his canvas diminished Neseal returned his bowl of demon blood to its pedestal and rose from the stool he had previously sat upon. 

“Rodamer, read this.” 

> _'Cerberus, curator of silenti, sino phasmatis venire contra mihi. Phasmatis, radix quod    causa of vita, commodo adeo suffragium mihi in meus negotium.''_

 

“Nothing happened.” Rodamer shouted, throwing the parchment to the floor.

 

“Patience.” Was the demons only reply as fear radiated off the slave. He had no idea what was happening to him as he felt something enclose around his wrists. Looking down and seeing nothing his breath hitched as the filling rose up his arms like a snake wrapping around him, tightening and burning as his skin begun to redden in swirls up his arms and circling around his shoulder blades. 

 

“Master, what’s…” The slave asked, only to be silenced by a slap to his face. Closing his eyes images flashed behind his lids. An older women he knew her hair as brown and eyes as grey as his smiling at him. He what’d to go to her, be wrapped in her arms and feel safe, but he didn’t understand why. He knew he knew her but he didn’t know from where. Standing next to her was a taller man, his muscular aged arms reaching out to grab him in the abysses of darkness as his similar looking arms reached back for them. But as their hands touched, the serene image of the pair twisted and their necks snapped back and faces contorted as blood flowed from the man’s stomach. Reaching out Lucas screamed, his hands rising to his eyes as he attempted to claw at them.

 

“Restrain him.” Naseal commanded as he moved to grab the slave’s arms as Rodamer flicked his wrist. Activating the slaves collar and cuffs, locking them behind its back as it lunged forward and fell to his knees. 

 

“Will it be enough?” Rodamer asked.

 

“You wanted a connection to the astral plane, I’m giving you one. What you do with it is up to you.” The demon stated, “I’m leaving, my work here is done. I’ll order the others to attack to cover this; no doubt the elders will sense it. Let them be distracted dealing with the Charmed Ones.” He stated before flaming out. 

 

Rodamer turned back towards his naked slave as it begun to thrush and call out for its long dead parents. The demon shook its head as it left the cavern. Leaving the suffering man to his pain as the impatient demon waited for his spell to end. 

 

******----**********

 

The soft amber crackled as its golden lights lit up the dark surrounding it, warming the scouts currently seated around it. All wore masks of grim determination and grief as they watched one of their own burn in the funeral fire.

 

“…She will be missed, Sora fought for freedom and the love of all things. She will be remembered and honoured by those continuing the fight for what she still dreamed a possibility. Though at times fighting with honour is deemed a weakness by many, Sora fought with much of it. She was a true warrior and believer in a better future. Her dream will be carried on in the hearts of all resistance members. She will be missed and never forgotten.” Moving away from the small podium Chris moved to stands tall next to Darryl, unshed tears glistening his eyes.

 

“She would have smiled down at you the whole time during that, telling you to stop being so formal.” Darryl smiled, laughing a small laugh and clumping a hand on Chris thin shoulder blade. Letting a small smile grace his lips, Chris nodded his agreement before returning his eyes to his burning friend. Flames licked at her, burning away the flesh from her skin and melting it so bones were visible, the white glistening then darkening in the heat. They couldn’t wrap her in anything; the raid on the demon encampment was a trap. They were expected, there troops killed and injured, their own camps raided as they were laid to waste. Thousands killed, the new resistance was close to being destroyed before it had even begun. They had only just finished burying and burning their dead when Sora had arrived, two brute demons on her tail. She had been a distance attacker, lending aid from the Cliffside to the east of the battle field. An hour away but high enough to see everything. She was killed; her neck snapped back meters from Chris’s eye sight. He wasn’t fast enough and had to watch his best friend since childhood die and now burn.

 

“I’m going to go, umm… I can’t I got to…” Moving away Chris noted Darryl’s nod in understanding, his soft comment about being there if he needed to talk. Chris couldn’t talk because there was nothing to say, so he ran; he ran as fast and as far as he could, as the images of the dead flushed in his mind’s eye. Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop, Uncle Henry, Dad, Alexandra, Jessica, Grandpa, Mathew and thousands more, the images of the crumbled and bloodied bodies, some decaying and some flashing with the imagery of their last moments, fighting demons or taking their final lung full of air as cancer tore through their body. He bore witness to everyone's suffering and end, he just wished his would come soon, that his end was near.

 

Chris awoke to the annoying ringing of his alarm clock as it sang every alarm tone imaginable in a chaos of noise. He reached out his hand and letting his power flow through him; Chris sent the chaos machine into his bedroom wall, smiling as it splinted into different pieces and fell to the floor. Reaching over and grabbing his mobile phone from his side table, Chris unhooked the charger and begun dialing, when no answer came he redialed, trying to calm his racing heart.   

 

“Do you know what time it is? No of course you don’t, because if you did you would know to never, and I mean ever call me at bloody 5:30am in the morning. Especially on a fucking Saturday!” her voice sent a smile to his lips and a giggled to escape, as his heart returned to normal.

 

“And hello to you too Sora.” Chris replied, unfazed by the angered women on the other end of the line.

 

“Chris? Really you of all people should know by now.” 

 

“I know, I know but I needed to hear your voice. It’s not my fault you’re not a morning person.”

 

“Whatever. Look Chris though I love hearing from you. I have finals today and my dorm mate is pissed off enough that I woke her up last night getting in. So I love you but I gotta go.”

 

“Why were you late getting in last night?”

 

“Private business Chrissy.”

 

“Sora we used to shower together growing up, since when do you worry about privacy.” Chris joked as he sat up, throwing back the covers and sitting on the side of his double bed. A shiver running down his spine as he planted his feet on the cooled wooden floor boards. 

 

“Ok, Ok, Fine. I had a date.”

 

“You too huh?” moving over to his cupboard Chris scurried through it searching for a shirt, finding a black polo Chris put it on and a pair of sweats over his boxers.

 

“Yeah, anyway she was cool so we stayed out a little later then I intended. Got back to magic school late and therefore woke my roommate when I couldn’t find the key to the door.” 

 

 Chris could hear rustling in the background conforming his suspicion that she too had begun to get ready for the day. Sora was still a student at magic school, though only by her own choses. She had opted to take two years off her schooling due to her mother falling ill and her struggling just to go to normal school during that time. As well as taking on the role of a studying professor in the field of telepathy, Sora had around two years of magic school student life left before she could teach.

 

“So who is she? Is she nice? Do I know her?”

 

“Nope, you don’t. I believe I’m the only lesbian you know Chrissy.”

 

“You are, that I know” Chris stressed, “But I have my suspicions about Cara.”

 

“No Cara’s straight, trust me.” Sora said, with amusement in her voice. Before he could ask another question Chris heard a muffled voice and a thud, before Sora’s ‘Ow’ followed by ‘Sorry’.

 

“Hey Chris, thanks a lot dude you woke my roommate. I have to go, talk later.” She said hanging up. Chris smiled as he placed the phone in his sweats pocket and left his room.   

 

Walking down the Manor stairs the smell of blueberries and maple syrup drifted up and terrorized his senses. As he walked into the kitchen and leaned against the framed archway a mischievous smile formed. A plate layered with blueberry pancakes were currently seated on the corner cabinet, in easy reach from the stove. Concentrating Chris used his powers to raise the plate and hover it over into his awaiting hands. As he picked up a pancake and shoved it into his mouth a booming laugh made him jump and his mother to turn. Spotting him with the plate she scowled, walked over and hitting him softly with her spatula before taking the plate and moving back over towards the stove. Turning his head into the room, Chris spotted the laugher.

 

“One! You couldn’t hold your laugh till I got a seconded?” Chris said, scowling and lightly hitting Wyatt on the back of the head as he moved over to join him at the table.

 

“Sorry Bro.” 

 

Blue and white lights outlined their younger sister as she flashed into the kitchen.

 

“Morning mom and annoyances.” Melinda announced as she jumped up and sat on the Kitchen bench, kicking her feet out as she leaned back and snagged a pancake from the pile.

 

“Morning honey.” Piper replied before grabbing the plate and moving it again, tapping the spatula on Melinda’s hand.

 

Grinning at her Mother Melinda offered a ‘sorry’ before turning to face two very annoyed faces. 

“Soo, how was your night.” Wyatt drawled, leaning over the table and resting his elbows on the table and his head on the flats of his hand as he looked up at his sister.

 

“Fine. yours?” Melinda answered suspicion in her voice.

 

“Eventful.” 

 

“I heard, you ok Chris.” She asked, catching Chris’s eyes.

 

“Fine, much more interested in how you’re doing though.” He said, smiling at his little sister as she frowned in confusion. 

 

“Lay off you two.” Peyton scolded as she entered the kitchen. “ P.J told Wyatt, no idea how Chris found out.”

 

Melinda’s confused frown vanished, in its place was tomato coloured cheeks and an annoyed glare. 

“Remind me to accelerate some of the atom on her face; I wonder if it will cause a brake out.”

 

Smiling at her cousin, Peyton shook her head. “She didn’t know it was a secret.”

 

“Yeah Melly, since when do you keep secrets from your brothers.” Chris inquired his voice layer with mock hurt.

 

“Since both of you are so over protected I’m lucky to even be allowed to leave the house. If it wasn’t for Mom, between you two and dad I would be locked up here.” Throwing her hands up in the air, Melinda shook her head at Wyatt’s over dramatized clutching of his heart.

 

“Ok you four, enough.” Piper announced, placing the breakfast plate in the middle of the table. It was layered with Blueberry pancakes, maple syrup and cream. 

 

Looking up at his Mother, Chris frowned in confusion. “Where are the others?” The monarch knew better than to place food on the tale and expect them to wait for everyone else.

 

“It’s six in the morning, everyone’s still in bed and most likely will be for a while. Henry Jr and Parker both are working late at P3 tonight; P.J left after dinner to go study at the Library and your Aunts, Uncles, Father and I were up late talking over this new development.”

 

Shrugging his shoulders Chris joined in with the rest of the younger Halliwells in stuffing their faces with pancakes. 

 

 

 After indulgencing in her third pancake, shimmering light in the corner of the kitchen caught Pipers eye. Ducking her head in time to dodge the energy ball that flew from the opposite direction, Piper felt herself fall back as her son used his power to pull her chair out of an oncoming energy balls path. Gathering herself she kicked out with her powers, flicking her hands and vanquishing two demons as her sons vanquished another two each. Turning she yelled ‘Peyton’ as another five demons shimmered and blinked in behind her eldest niece.

 

Peyton turned and pulled at her link with her cousin, borrowing his telekinesis she pushed three demons back and sent two of another demons fire balls into the chest of another. She then turned back to see Piper surrounded and outnumbered. Reaching for her powers again Peyton pulled on the demons black soul, yanking it out with her mind. (Soul blasting was a rare ability. Chris has the power but due to experiences in the other future refuses to use it, comes from being an Astral Twin.) As the demon burst into flames she flung out with her power and manipulating the set of shimmering air, transporting the demons about to enter the manor’s path to a volcano instead. 

 

As the demons about to shimmer in behind her were taken care of Melinda turned back towards her brother. She and Chris were back to back, as she flicked her wrists exploding the beasts and deflected energy balls. Chris used his telekinesis to squeeze whatever passed for hearts in demons. Using his advancement in his power, Chris concentrated on the demons individual atoms, speeding them up and shaking them, causing the demon to explode as his atoms were virtually pulled apart. Wyatt too was holding his own, sending out energy waves and orbing energy balls back at the demons vanquishing them. 

 

As the wave of demons lessened and stoped, the  young Halliwell’s stood still and waited to see if more would show. When none did the four looked around at the waste and mess of the kitchen. It was destroyed; totalled, the breakfast plater split and burnt pancakes littered the floor. The flower vase was shattered and the glass splinted, flowers layered and broken. 

 

“Wow, what a wreak.” Peyton yawn, covering her open mouth with the back of her hand as she moved into the kitchen, kicking a piece of rumble as she entered and sat on the dinner table. 

 

“Let the object of objection become but a dream,

As I cause the seen to be unseen.”

 

 “There, no more mess.” Chris said smiling at his handy work as the room dissolved into orb, restoring it to its perfectly clean state and grinning at his mother as she hit his arms.

 

As the phone started blaring all eyes moved around in search of the ringing noise, finding the phone turned over near the couch Piper brought it to her ear.

 

“Dad?” she questioned, shocked. “Dad what’s happening? Dad answers me!” She yelled into the phone before turning to the younger members of her family. 

 

“Orb me to Grandpa’s; I’ll call for Paige and Phoebe there. Just orb me now something is wrong, it sounds like demons.” She said in a flurry as she dropped the phone on the couch and dissolved into blue and white orbs as Melinda sent her mum away.  

 

“Chris, Wyatt, Melinda any dame Halliwell Whitelighter orb here now.” Yelled P.J. Causing all people present in the kitchen to either beam of orb to the voice.

 

********************************************************************** 

 

“Dad. Get her out of here please, we’ll be ok!” P.J shouted as she shoved Patricia off towards her dad.

 

“Uncle Coop can you take dad and Penelope too please?” Henry said. As he turned back towards the demon hoard currently surrounding him. Taking a breath, Jr begun to chant.

 

“Hell is spun demon creature of death,

Fire shall take your very breath.”

 

“Sure. Henry!” Coop shouted over the noise of demon cries as he called out for Henry Sr. As the man made his way towards the cupid, duking and throwing potions at the demons, the youngest Halliwell’s joined him on his journey to the cupid. Patrica’s purple night gown causing her pale face to turn even paler as her sister duked to avoid being hit, her fears doubling and her senses overflowing with apprehension.   

 

“Be careful.” Henry said to his son as the Cupid broke eye contact with his daughters before beaming away, the last of a pink heart fading as Peyton, Parker, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda ran up the stairs.

 

“Duck!” Melinda shouted, pushing Chris out of the path of an energy ball and against the side of the corridor. As the energy ball flew past, Chris throw out his hand and pulled on the ball. As it stopped mid-air and then darted back, hitting its target causing the demon to erupt in fire. 

 

“Where the hell are they all coming from?!” Chris shouted as he rolled Melinda onto her back, pushing her against the wall and leaning into her.

 

“I don’t know but they should leave. Now!” Henry shouted, before moving into the centre of the room and throwing his hands out to his sides. As Chris and Peyton covered him by throwing back every energy and fireball at their casters. Henry Jr tapped into his stubborn power, releasing it through its barrier he pushed out, causing layers of ice to cover both walls, the floor and the ceiling of the corridor. Ice crystals formed and shot out of the layers of ice, piercing many demons and vanquishing most. However as P.J turned and moved from the position Jr had last seen her in, he couldn’t compensate. As another foot was registered on the ice, which acted like a pressure plate for Jr to navigate. A shard formed and reached out and would have priced through her chest if Wyatt didn’t push out with his shield. Wyatt’s blue bubble formed around P.J causing the shard to break off, only managing to nick her arm.

 

“Watch it.” She scowled, ducking to dodge another fireball before levitating and kicking the demon in his head, hard. Before moving to the side as her sister sent wave after wave of emotions at the cold, heartless being. As it was overrun be emotions the demon let out a shriek and burst into flames.

 

Melinda and Chris were again working as a pair, as Melinda used her ability’s to blow up the demons Chris used his to shake them apart, keeping a telly of their kills and competing with each other. Since the battle down stairs Chris was on 15 and Mel was on 12 kills. Wyatt shook his head at his siblings, before raising his hands and pushing out a wave of combustive energy.

 

Henry and Peyton were also working in sync, as Peyton varied between ripping out the darkened soul, and borrowing Chris’s telekinesis. Henry was chanting every known spell under the sun.

 

(Due to Henry being born on the same Wiccan holiday as Wyatt, his abilities were increased allowing him powers that had lain dormant within the Halliwell line. However due to this, they are hard for him to control and manipulate. Therefore Jr relies mostly on his spell casting ability.)

 

 P.J landed an upper cut as Parker tapped into a demons power with her telepathy, conjuring a fireball and tossing it at a demon. As its ashes settled and the screaming stopped, silence followed as every last demon was dusted.

“Aunt Phoebe and Mom, We called for them.” Henry Jr announced into the silence, all eyes turning towards his worried brown ones.

“Mom called them to Grandpa’s. We were attacked down stairs too and Grandpa called, mum said it sounded like they were there as well.” Wyatt informed his cousin as he scratched his forehead in confusion. “Why would they attack Grandpa?”

“I don’t know.” Chris said, before shouting, “Dad!” 

As all turned at the sound of orbs floating in, a spike of pain ran across Chris’s forehead. As the screaming and voices he had managed to block out rose in volume, his hands involuntarily rose to cover his ears. The pain blooming caused him to fall to his knees, Melinda only just catching her elder brother before his face hit the floor. Holding him close she begun to mumble reassurances as the others looked on in worry. As Leo formed, he moved over to try and heal his son, but as no healing glow came he looked up at his oldest. Wyatt only shook his head at his father, his eyes layered in worry and frustration for both his baby brother and his mother as they turned back towards Chris.

_“I don’t know anything about witchcraft!” The young brunette yelled at his capture as the whip fell, tarring his back again as the savage instrument hooked and clawed as the spikes dug in._

_“Really, then way are your faces plastered all over town as savers. Witches that are going to save as all from being casualties of your war.” The voice boomed again._

_How long had he been here; days, weeks, months? And where was Melinda, she was with him right? But where?_

_“Where’s the girl I was with?” Chris slurred as his vision blurred, looking up at the white walls and ceilings as his stomach twisted and pained for food, ‘yup definitely days’._

_“Another cell, going through the same interrogation as you.” The voice said, a mocking tone to it.” But like you, she can end it.” Chris felt a present kneel down beside him, pushing his sweaty locks behind his ears and tilting his face at an angle to allow him to lock eyes with his tormentor. They didn't know Melinda was his sister, maybe they would let her go._

_“Just tell me the truth Christopher, you’re a witch right. Melinda’s just a helpless mortal along for the ride.”_

_“Melinda.” Chris breathed, his tired mind muddled and confused. They hadn’t feed him or let him sleep since he got here. His body constantly being torn at by their fists, kicks, and shocks of electricity. Their torture device slowly acting to destroy his strength. His arm burning from the black inked series of numbers tattooed and burned into his flesh._

_“Is innocent, say you’re a witch Chris and Melinda can go free.”_

_Mind hazy and strength weaning, Chris looked away from his captor and instead focused on the back wall of his white cell. As a tear glistened and ran down his cheek he dropped his head, nodding and mumbling;_

_“Yes, I am a witch. Just let Melinda go, she’s innocent, she doesn’t know”_

_As his captor stood, a smile on his face and a flick of his wrist Chris was pulled up off his knees, the remains of his shirt falling away as he was moved towards the door._

_“Burn them both.” His captures emotionless voice stated, whipping his head around Chris pulled against the arms holding him._

_“You said you’ll let her go.” He yelled as both physical and emotional pain consumed his body._

_“I said she could go if she wasn’t a witch.”_

_“She isn’t a witch.” Chris yelled, pleading and close to begging as he was pushed out the door._

_“Yes she is Chris, I told her the same thing I told you and she didn’t want anything to happen to her big brother.” The voice said before a hand reached out and cupped Chris’s cheek, “She told me everything you just did.” The voice continued before he patted Chris’s cheek and motioned to his men._

_Chris was pushed through a corridor of white walls, to Chris it look to be an old asylum as each door held windows. As he past he stole glimpses of other witches going through their capture ‘interrogation’ and shivered._

_As he was pushed outside, the cold air nipped at his body and the sticks cut at his bare feet. His captures moved him towards a metal pole that was concrete to the ground. Tying him up Chris’s head lulled to the side, rolling it up and of his chest he caught a glimpse of a Brown haired women tied to the pole opposite him. As she moved, her hair pulled back, revealing her face and he beautiful brown eyes._

_“No!” Chris yelled. Pulling at his ties and fighting back his captures. Trying to reach for his powers that had been drugged to the back of his mind._

_“Shhh….shh.”His capture tried to calm him, placing his hand on his chest, tapping it._

_“Please, no.” Chris begged, tears falling from his eyes._

_“Burn them.”_

_As screams filled his ears, Chris couldn’t help himself, he looked up. He looked up and saw the burning body off his little sister, her screams filling his ears as her body charred and melted away. He choked on smoke as he screamed his throat bloody, kicking out with all his strength. As his bolted up emotions cut through, Chris’s emotional pain overcame the drugs. Throwing his powers out at an uncontrollable force, pushing his captors back and plastering them on the compounds walls, pushing at their fragile layering and so hard into the wall their bodies broke, killing them. His powers lashed out, being drawn to every witch and magical being in need within the asylums walls. As his memories flashed back to the witches he saw his power latched on to the enemy’s, pulling their souls from there now lifeless body, dropping them and allowing the tormented beings the chance to break free._

_As his body weakened, Chris slumped in his ties as his sister continued to burn. The flames flickering and slowing as the fuel for the flame ran out. He didn’t know how much time had passed but as the sky opened and rain fell down on him and Melinda’s charred body, blue and white lights flittered in._

_“Chris.” Leo’s panicked voice broke through as he ran to his son, taking in the death and destruction._

_“Dad.” Chris croaked out, lifting his head and barely opening his eyes._

_“I’m here its ok, Chris what did you do.” He asked, his voice worried and coming out a bit too fast for Chris to comprehend as Leo pulled on the chains wrapped around his waist, the only things currently holding him up._

_“Melly.” Chris whispered as his eyes shot up to his sister before falling away and clenching shut as he tried to banish the sight of her body from his memories._

_“Oh, My God.” Leo whispered. “ No Chris, please… That’s not Melinda, please.”_

_As Leo’s hands stopped, trembling as his eyes lingered on his baby girl, his heart stopped. Leo’s body convulsed and he fell to his knees sick with grief as his body shook._

_“Dad, please I want to go.” Chris’s soft voice swept to his ears, pulling himself up Leo used his powers, Orbing them both away._

_Chris knew Leo returned for Melinda’s body as he lay on a stretcher recuperating, he knew he wouldn’t see Leo again for a while. The man always leaving and lashing out in grief, leaving Chris and his responsibilities to deal with things on his own. Never being there when needed because he was too wrapped up in his own self destruction or trying to save the world to help with his grieving son. Never coming when called and it was in that moment that he decided he hated the man for that. Chris hit the bed, his anger and frustration over coming him as tears leaked out. His fist thumped, thumped, thumped on the soft mattress before a dark coloured hand stopped it. Looking up Chris’s eyes looked into Darryl’s, understanding in the old man’s brown orbs as he leaned in, hugging the teen as Chris’s emotions over come him._

_“If he had come when I called him, Melly she may not have…” Chris cried, Darryl held the lost youth as his own tears fell._

_“It’s not far.” Chris whispered, voice becoming softer as he cried until the once dark room was shadowed with the early morning rays of light. Wiping his eyes and pulling away from the dark head man, Chris cleared his throat and placed all his grief behind a wall. Only uttering a single sentence to the man beside him as he rose and left the room. His voice carefully filtered off all emotion as he grabbed the door nob and pulled it open._

_“We have a Resistance to run. All the witches that escaped, have them gathered up and brought here. Find the Witch hunters, I want to know if they really do have souls.”_

 

“Chris.” Melinda’s voice broke through the haze and the pain this time, as he felt himself return.

 

Opening his eyes and waiting as the fuzziness lifted. Which because he was actually able to get a rather long night sleep, only being forced to remember the death of his closest friend in the yearly hour of the morning, he was able to recover much quicker then last night.Chris pulled Melinda in close, holding her tightly as the last images of her burnt, black body were filed away into the recesses of his mind. ‘Hopefully he would forget them soon’ he wished.

“Hey Big brother, I love you too but I need to breath.” Melinda wined as Chris’s arms wrapped around her, crushing a few ribs in the process.

“Sorry.” He mumbled but didn’t pull away, only lightly loosening his hold.

Melinda smiled sadly at her brother and hugged him back.

“You ok buddy.” Leo asked his son. Moving to grab his shoulders and squeeze them, ignoring Chris’s slight flinch.

As Chris’s mind settled he rose, sniffling and rubbing his hands across his face before looking at his father.

“Demons attacked, a lot of them and they even attacked Grandpa.” He said, ignoring his family’s worried stares. ”Mom hasn’t called so I’m guessing there weren’t many, but why would they attack Grandpa?"

Leo looked at his son before shaking his head and answering the best way he could,

“I don’t know, he’s mortal they have no reason to harm him.” He said worryingly. 

“Then why go after him?” Peyton asked her hands clenching into fists at the thought of them targeting an elder unarmed, un powered mortal. Let alone her own Grandfather. 

Looking at his nice Leo only shook his head, mattering another ‘I don’t know.’

“Ok, Wyatt take Henry and go check on mum and Grandpa.” Chris said, “Wait where did Uncle Coop take everyone?”

Henry looked up at his cousin and Chris could see the worry increase in his cousins eyes as he thought for an answer.

“Grandpa’s.” Henry whispered. Him and Wyatt orbing out as Chris yelled “Go,” worry seeping into his voice. 

“Mel. You and Peyton see what the elders know.” Chris continued.

Melinda and Peyton shared a look before turning back to Chris, grimaces on their faces.

“Why us.” Melinda whined, shaking her head, “Why can’t dad go, he used to be one of them.”

“Because they like you best, now go.” Chris commanded as the girls sighed and orbed away. 

“What about as.” Parker asked as she and her sister stood together.

“I’m going to the underworld, Parker you come with me, telepathy will help. P.J, you and dad check the book.” Chris said as he moved to grab his leather jacket from the rack in the main hall, before returning and taking hold of Parkers hand. Taking her slender limb he nodded to his cousin and father as they agreed and moved towards the attic as he orbed himself and Parker to the underworld.  


End file.
